Sensor assemblies may be used to monitor the position, orientation, presence, motion, or size of a person or object within a defined space. For example, sensor assemblies can be used to detect the presence of a person or object within a car seat. One type of sensor that is used in applications such as sensing a person or object in a car seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,583 assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company of St. Paul, Minn., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Sensors of this type have an antenna that propagates a signal in the area of the seat. The presence of a person or object in the defined seating area may affect the impedance around a sensing element of a sensor assembly, thereby providing information regarding the position, orientation, presence and/or size of the person or object. The antenna has a signal wire that extends from the sensor to an electronic control unit (ECU). The signal sent from the sensor assembly provides information to the ECU regarding any object within the defined seating area. Due to the nature of the sensing element, that is, the antennas that propagate a signal into the area surrounding the car seat, it is possible that a signal may be induced onto unshielded signal wires, which are connected to the ECU. Unwanted induced signals may provide false indicators to the ECU.